A Vocaloid Parody
by Kaoru-Astria321
Summary: This is what happens when you put 2 children to make up a story. A collab with NejiHyuga720 about Kaito's supposed 'gayness'.R&R after! LOL's LMAO's ROFL's and ROFLMAO's and any of the sort are accepted.If you want suggest a character to mess up review!


A Vocaloid Parody by Kaoru-Astria321 and NejiHyuga720

A Vocaloid fan fiction.

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Vocaloid or any of the characters. If we did…well let's just say.........some things would have happened. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

Len was sitting with his friends, Gakupo, Kaito and Mikuo. Gakupo had long purple hair in a low ponytail and smoky blue eyes and he wore a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans and white Nike sneakers. Kaito had sapphire blue hair and eyes and he wore a blue and white polo shirt with a brown pants and blue sneakers. Mikuo had teal hair and eyes and he wore a grey shirt with a teal collar and long black pants and grey and teal shoes. Len had short blonde hair in a small ponytail at the back of his head and cerulean blue eyes and he wore a white shirt with a yellow _L_ on it and black short pants with black and yellow pants. All of them were in middle school and in grade 7.

Len glanced over at the girls at the other side of the playing field. Kaito saw him looking at the girl named Rin Kagamine. She had shoulder length blonde hair and the same cerulean blue eyes as Len. She wore a white sailor shirt with a yellow collar and a short white skirt with a yellow hem and white and yellow shoes. Kaito smirked. "Len likes Rin." He said in a sing-song voice and rocking on his heels. Len looked across at his friend.

"You sounded so gay just now it just wasn't funny." He said. Kaito laughed. Len averted his gaze back to Rin. She was with her three friends: Miku, Kaiko and Gumi. Miku was like Len and Rin. She was just like the girl version of Mikuo. She had the same teal eyes but her hair was strangely long but still teal colored and always in 2 pigtails. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a black and teal collar and a short black skirt with a teal colored hem. She wore black thigh boots and was almost always smiling. Kaiko was also the girl version of Kaito. She wore a short blue and white dress and blue and white sneakers with no socks. She had short blue hair held back with a blue headband. Lastly Gumi had light green hair and pink eyes (1). She wore a green T-shirt with white pants and green flip-flops. All of them were also in 7th grade. Gakupo smiled and Mikuo was too busy ogling Miku to notice Kaito's_ "gay"_ moment.

Miku smiled as she saw Len looking at Rin. "Rin's got an admirer." She said in a sing song voice while rocking back and forth on her heels. "I would pelt a rock at you if I had the energy." Rin rolled her eyes and turned to see Len looking at her. He looked away quickly. Rin smirked.

_**After School…**_

Len was on his way to the ice-cream shop with Kaito. Kaito was an ice-cream fanatic. The two entered the shop and saw Kaiko and Rin at a table.

"Kaito, you go order and I'll be waiting with Kaiko and Rin." Kaito nodded at Len and skipped off to the counter. _"I always knew he was gay but then again he likes Kaiko so........whatever." _ Len chuckled at his thoughts as he sat down. "Hello ladies. What brings you here today?" he asked

"We're waiting for Kaiko's order to come."

"Well you saw what Mr. Gay Ma- I mean Kaito did so….yeah."

Kaiko giggled at Len's purposeful joke. "You are so mean." Rin said. "And he is so gay." Len countered.

"No he's not."

"You wish."

"But he likes Kaiko." Rin pointed to a blushing Kaiko.

"Unless she's a boy in disguise…..hmmmm……" Len stroked his imaginary beard.

"Hey!" Kaiko pouted.

Kaito came back with an ice-cream in hand and skipping and singing, _"Ly ly ly ly le ly ly!"_

Len glanced at him and then back at Rin.

"Ya see?"

"Th-th-that doesn't prove anything!" Rin was at a loss of words.

"Oh really?" Len took out his phone and searched through his videos and landed on one and pressed 'PLAY' it was one of Kaito with a tub of ice-cream and singing with a spoon.

"_I'm too sexy for this tub, too sexy for this tub so sexy it hurts."_

"Then we also have." Len scrolled down to another one and press 'PLAY'.This one was with Kaito in his room with a cone of ice cream and had his shirt tied up and showing his stomach and had on a short brown poom-poom pants(2).

"_I'm so sexy with ice cream, so sexy with ice-cream_, _so sexy with ice-cream!_ _**Then Kaito did something very disturbing….I hope everyone knows the move 'drop it like it hot' cause when Kaito did it…it was like in Pokemon "LOOK, FAG IS EVOLVING!! Fag evolved into…Kaito!**__ (6)_

Len closed the phone and smiled.

"Is this enough proof?" he asked.

"Kaito just got himself a new name." Rin said

"What?" Kaiko and Len asked

" EXTREME…..FAG!"(3)

Len and Kaiko went into a fit of giggles and snickers. Kaito looked up from his double decker ice-cream. "Why do I feel like they're talking about me?" he asked himself softly. He shrugged and smiled at his ice-cream. "COME TO MY TUMMY MY PRECIOUS!!!" he exclaimed. The whole shop looked at the demented looking boy with a look that said "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" He seemed not to notice and dug back into his ice cream.

Kaiko soon got her order, a strawberry mint ice-cream. Kaito unfortunately finished his and was still hungry for ice cream. He saw Kaiko's and his eyes lit up. Kaiko felt someone behind her.

"No Kaito you're not getting any." She said. She looked up at Kaito who had a demented smile on his face and wide eyes with dilated pupils. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked innocently.

"Uh huh." Kaiko responded politely.

"Ok." Kaito quickly picked it up and ran around the shop shouting, "ICE CREAM!!!"

Then he tripped and fell and the ice-cream was no more.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He screamed.

"You owe me an ice cream" Kaiko said.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"You're gonna have to clean that up!" the manager said

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"You're a fag!" Len found that extremely amusing

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"This is the end of the fic!"

"NOO-"

Just then Rin and Len came in with their Kagamicats (4), picked up Kaito who was whining "I DON'T WANNA GO THERE!!" Rin rolled her eyes and got out of the Kagamicat and rolled him over with her road roller and then and deposited him at the MUVC, the Mentally Unstable Vocaloid Centre (5)

This was a collaboration fic with NejiHyuga720 and Kaoru-Astria321. Hope you liked.

The first part really has nothing to do with the rest of the story, it was just to relax you for the upcoming parts. So don't fell bad!

(1): I don't really know her eye color so don't pester me.

(2): Poom-Poom shorts is the name given to those really really really short pants here in Barbados.

(3): This was by NejiHyuga720.

(4): Bobcats used by the Kagamine children.

(5): I made that up!

(6) That was both of us!

Finally, to all Kaito lovers we're sorry for the Kaito bashing. Especially when the videos were played and the name in (3). But it was fun! Don't flame or blame just give us some of our deserved comments and reviews?

(If you review Kaito will become as straight a Len and will be released from the centre.)

Thanks!

CLICK THE

BUTTON AND SUPPORT

GREEN LIVING!


End file.
